


Silhouette

by Melady



Series: Silhouette [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), the BAU finds out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: If a person loses all his or her memory, will he or she still be the same person?*post-TW season5, TMR2* A "Stiles is Thomas" fanfiction_____THIS IS THE ENGLISH VERSION OF Silhouette.Okayyyyy, so I managed to scramble an English version of this fanfic. BUT, DO NOT give me too many credits on it, it's no better than a translator. My English sucks.Hope you will enjoy it.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Malia Tate & Kira Yukimura, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho (Maze Runner) & Kira Yukimura, Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Silhouette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916257
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019442) by [Melady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady). 



> The case in chapter 1 is based on the case from Criminal Minds season 5 episode 16
> 
> I used a little help from a translator.  
> So this is pretty much the best I can do to translate it from Chinese to English.  
> Anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy it.  
> AND really, if there are any grammar issues, please forgive me.
> 
> (The progress of translation will take a very long, long time, so if you cannot wait for a new English chapter, you can always go to the original one with the help of a translator. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrected some grammatical errors.  
> Huge thanks to @Row(Whispercloud)

"You know, silence won't get you anywhere," Prentiss said to the boy sitting across from her in the interrogation room.

The boy glanced at her, not saying anything, just staring silently at his hands on the table.

"Why were you and your partner in the suspect's home? How did you know the missing child was there?" Prentiss looked at the boy's bowed head and asked again, "And most importantly, who are you?"

Still no answer.

Prentiss sighed, stood up, and walked to the door. Before she went out, the female agent held the door open and turned to the boy. "Even though you are not suspects of this case, I'm afraid you're going to need to stay here a little longer since you and your partner showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, before I leave, is there anything you'd like to eat?" She paused, seeing that the boy had no intention of speaking, continued, "Well, I'll have someone get you some burgers or whatever, and a glass of water, too." After saying that, Prentiss shook her head and left.

"Any progress?" Hotchner asked.

Prentiss shrugged, and said, "As you can see, he won't say anything." She turned to JJ, who had just come out of another interrogation room, and asked, "What about you, did you learn anything from that kid?" JJ shook her head. Prentiss looked at Reed this time, this boy was equally clueless.

"Looks like we've got another tricky problem." Prentiss sighed again. "Garcia, run facial recognition on these three kids and see what we can find, would you?"

The remaining agents looked at each other, while their minds went back to the case they had just solved.

_**Three o'clock that afternoon, US time, Abbott Rock Township, Virginia.** _

"FBI, please open the door!" After a third knock on the door to no avail, Prentiss looked at Morgan and Reid, "Maybe we should come back later? It doesn't look like they're home."

Morgan frowned, looking like he was about to say something, when a shot rang out from inside the house. They didn't have time to say anything else, the dark-skinned agent kicking in the door first and rushed inside. Prentiss, after telling Reid to call Hotchner, also rushed in with her sidearm drawn.

When Reid walked into the hallway behind the secret door with his gun in his hand, this was what he saw: two girls huddled in the corner with a man in front of them, and Charlie standing in the middle of the room with a pistol in his hand; an old woman lying on the floor, blood slowly seeping out of her clothes; her husband, pinned down by two other boys, who Prentiss and Morgan were pointing their guns at.

It wasn't until Reid got a good look at the faces of the other three boys that he realized what was going on here - these three kids weren't even on the list of missing children.

The room was strangely quiet. The two boys on top of the old man looked at each other, slowly raised their hands from the floor, and backed away from the other side of the corner. Their companion, the blond boy who was protecting the girls in front of them, looked at them and slowly got up from the floor as well. He pushed the girls who were still huddled in the corner with his hands and nudged at them, gesturing for the girls to go over to Reid, then he, too, raised his hands into the air and backed away from where his companions were.

"Charlie, who are these people?" Prentiss heard Reid ask, behind her.

"I, I don't know..." Charlie's voice was still shaking. The gun in his hand dropped onto the floor, and he was obviously startled by the sound, looking at the gun on the floor for a long moment before suddenly snapping out of it, saying, "We, uh, they were trying to get us to the car, and then these three guys showed up and tried to get us out of here. I remember them saying that..." Charlie looked at the hand that had held the gun, swallowed, and continued. "After that, things got pretty messy. They were trying to get us out, and Roger was stopping them from getting us out, and Annie took advantage of the chaos and tried to take the girls. I found this gun in her handbag and tried to stop her, and then..." Charlie lowered his eyes and stopped talking.

Not long after that, the rest of the BAU crew and the police arrived. They took Roger Lloyd and Annie Lloyd's body out of the house, the surviving children were returned safely to their parents, and the other three boys who had been present at the crime scene were taken back to the police station for questioning.

Two hours had passed, however, and even though the BAU team had done their best to get some information from these three, not one of them opened their mouths to utter a single word. No one had asked to use the bathroom. No one had wanted a drink of water. No one had been offered anything to eat. They just sat, in silence, in their respective interrogation rooms, staring glumly at the ceiling cameras.

It didn't take long for Garcia to return with a piece of paper in her hand. "Sir, I found information on two of the children." She said, handing over the paper in her hand, "The name of the boy in blue is Mieczysław Stilinski, born in Beacon Hills, California. Reported missing 14 months ago. The Asian child is Minho Kim, whose parents were killed in a fire in their home a few years ago, no one has heard from him since. I couldn't found any information about the blond one."

"You did great, sweetheart." Morgan nodded to Garcia, then focused on the rest of the group. "We might be able to use this as a breakthrough to figure out why exactly they're here."

No one objected.

"Let's start with Stilinski."


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I must admit that my plots about relationship-building suck, too.  
> And although I tried my best to write about newtmas, well, it may seem a little bored and very subtle (in this chapter and other chapters following this).  
> plz do not be mad at me :(  
> And huge thanks to all the kudos and bookmarks and comments!!

The door opened again.

Prentiss sat back at the table and slapped the file on it, “Now let’s talk about you.” She flipped through the file and read it out loud, “Mieczysław Stilinski, born in Beacon Hills, California…”

“What did you just call me?”

Interrupted by the unexpecting question, Prentiss looked up from the file and then she noticed the strange expression on the boy’s face.

“I believe I just said Mieczysław Stilinski. What? Is there something wrong?”

And the expression on the boy’s face grew even odder. He huffed and was silent for another short moment before he looked Prentiss in the eye and said, “I need to talk to my friends. Until then, I’m not gonna say a single word.”

“Mr. Stinlinski, you know we are not going to get you and your friends back together just because you said it, right?”

“I need to see my friends.”

“Mr. Stinlinski…”

“The hell Stinlinski!” The boy yelled with his fists banging on the table. Prentiss could tell the door behind her flew open and came the two policemen aiming their guns at the boy’s head.

“It’s okay. We are fine.” Prentiss said with her eyes trailing the boy, “you said your name isn’t Mieczysław Stilinski, right?”

The boy inhaled deeply, then nodded.  
“What does that mean?” she kept asking, “by that you mean you are not him? Are you two related or something? As far as I know, you don’t have a brother or cousin.”

“I don’t know.”

“What does that mean now?”

The boy growled in frustration.

He clenched his hands tightly. “Just, for God’s sake, I need you to bring my friends here. I don’t care if you are trying to spy on us or whatever. I just need to see them. Right now.”

“You know that’s not how things work.”

The boy pursed his lips together and finally give in.

“Thomas.” he said, “my name is Thomas.”

*

“Are you sure we are doing this?” Morgan looked into Prentiss’s eyes when she left that interrogation room.

“You saw that, too. Otherwise, the boy won’t tell us anything.” Prentiss shrugged and said, “of course, it’s your call.”

Morgan rubbed his temples and agreed, “okay, we will do that.”

“I’m bringing the other kids here. Ross, you come with me?” Prentiss took a couple of steps and turned back, saying, “by the way, has anyone notified the kid’s father? Though I’m not sure if he really is the missing child, we’d better let that poor man know.”

“Oh! Don’t worry. Already did it!” Garcia happily waved her quill at Prentiss and chirped, “he will be on the earliest flight and will be here today.”

“Let’s just pray things don’t get ugly.”

Prentiss muttered under her breath.

*

“Tommy, you all right?”

“Thomas, what did they do to you? Hey, let go of me, you shunk!”

As soon as the door to the interrogation room opened, Thomas saw his friends trying to get to him, though their attempt clearly failed with two agents cuffing their hands.

“Boys, you are going to need to behave well if we want this whole thing to work out. Am I making myself clear?”

Both boys stared back at him fiercely, but also stopped struggling at the same time, which made Ross nod with satisfaction, “That’s right.”

He and Prentiss looked at each other and both let go of the boys at the same time, watching as the two boys rushed to Thomas’ side as soon as they were released.

“One thing you need to know, THOMAS.” stressing on that name, Prentiss said as she sat back in her chair and Ross pulled a chair up beside her, “Even though you said you are not Mieczysław Stilinski, we called Noah Stilinski anyway since you don’t have a twin brother or whatever, as far as we know. Anyway, does that name ring a bell with you?”

Thomas shook his head.

Though he still looked at her with suspicious eyes, his body movements subconsciously relaxed a bit with his friend by his side. Prentice also noticed that the anxiety on the faces of the two new boys they brought in went down a bit.

These were good signs. Though the negative answer Prentiss got from Thomas still made her sigh.

“Noah Stilinski is Thomas’s father. He is a sheriff from Beacon Hills. Right now, he’s on a plane from Beacon Hills and expected to arrive this evening.”

“Okay.” Thomas mumbled.

Prentiss could still see the suspicion in his eyes.

“Tommy, what are you talking about? Who is that Mikey, Miscky… For God’s sake, what’s wrong with this guy’s name?” the blond gave up after he gave the name two tries. The boy ruffled his hair haphazardly and asked again, "Who are you talking about?"

Prentiss noticed the English accent the boy had, she glanced at Ross and found the other man was thinking the same thing she was.

Maybe they should run another round of investigation later.

“I’m not sure, either.” Thomas told his friends. It’s clear that the boy hadn’t figured it out himself.

“They thought I’m this Mieczysław dude.” Thomas said, “But it is impossible, right? My name’s Thomas and you all know that. Right, Newt?”

And here came the blond’s name. Good.

“We sure did, Tommy. You told us your name the first day you came to the Glade.” the boy named Newt hesitated, and put his hand on Thomas’s shoulder, “Unless…”

“Unless the only thing they left for us is a lie, too.” Minho, for the first time after he sat down beside Thomas, said. He clenched his fists in a death grip and eyes went dark.

The room fell into a deadly silence and Thomas felt his hands tremble.

“But, how?” he managed to crack some sounds through his throat, it was hoarse even to his own ears. “how can they even do that?”

“I don’t know, Tommy.” Newt said in a soft voice, with his fingers lingering on Thomas’s arm. He and Minho exchanged a look, then both boys straightened slightly and held out their arms to keep Thomas back, “but now is not the time to think about this. After all, we still got other things to worry about.”

For a moment, all three boys' eyes fell on the two agents sitting across the table.

Ross coughed with one hand forming into a fist. “Now can we talk?” he said, “I’m Special Agent David Rossi. And this is Special Agent Emily Prentiss. We are from the BAU.”

The boys looked at each other, then Thomas pointed to the three of them in order and said, "Thomas, Newt, and Minho."

Ross raised an eyebrow and said, “How about you tell me something we don't know?"

Thomas’ hands shook violently as he stared Ross dead in the eye, his Adam’s apple rolling up and down. For a brief moment, Ross was going to think the boy was going to assail them for having their names without them knowing, and then Ross would be able to take the opportunity to get more information out of him.

Though the boy didn’t give Ross the chance. He didn’t say anything but clenched his fists hard until his knuckles turning into white. Then the boy opened his mouth to ask, “What do you want to know?”

Ross was a little disappointed, but he was clever enough to not show this on his face. Besides, the self-control that Thomas showed that was different from that of a normal teenager was enough to reveal something unusual about this boy. Considering their previous behavior, Ross looked at Thomas and made three labels for him, a leader, a protector, and someone who is protected as well.

Interesting. Ross thought to himself, eyes glancing at the other two boys before falling unobtrusively back on Thomas. He flexed his fingers and tapped the table, twice, before answering the question.

“A lot.” He said, eyes fixing on Thomas, “but now, let’s start with these two questions. First, why did you show up at the suspects’ house? And second, what’s your purpose?”

“We, uh, we are looking for some people. Children. Most of them.” Thomas said. Ross couldn’t help but noticed that Thomas licked his lips, and he was sure that all of his teammates noticed that, too. No matter they were in this very room or were looking from the other side of the glass.

“Then you just happened to bump into a criminal couple? Trust me, son. You can think a better excuse than this.”

Thomas glared at him.

“Actually, we are just looking for information about our friends.” He said nonchalantly, though his two rubbing thumbs betrayed him, “most of them should be a part of missing children, I guess.”

“We’ve been searching for information like this since we got out. Anything. And the minute we get a little bit of anything we are going to check it out.” Thomas swallowed, and kept going, “some of them lead us to bad guys. Traffickers, pedophiles, kidnappers, you name it.”

“We just can’t let it go you know?”

“So, you’ve done this kind of thing before?” Prentiss asked incredibly, “you found a kidnapped child and then you break into the kidnapper’s house to get the kid out?”

All three of them nodded.

“What happened to those bad guys?” Ross narrowed his eyes at Thomas.

“Knocked out. Being left in the house wait for the police to pick them up. We let the children themselves to call the police after they get to someplace safe. They would say they make it out alive on their own, not a big deal.” Thomas shrugged, leaning back against the back of the chair with a mocking smile on his lips, “what, think we’re gonna kill them or something?”

Both Ross and Prentiss decided it seemed to be good timing to drop the topic. As well as the boys, apparently. Because that Asian boy suddenly asked, “what’s that on your table?” He pointed at the two sets of documents placed on the table.

“It’s the file we found after doing a facial search for you boys.” Prentiss placed her finger on the cover of the file and tentatively pushed it forward.

“Want to take a look?” she said to the boys before she turned to Newt and gave him a soft smile, “Sorry we didn’t find out you are from England. We only did the search in the states. I promise we’ll have your file found later.”

Newt nodded hesitantly.

“Guess what? I think I’m going to talk our best technician into digging it right now.” Prentiss smiled at Newt before she stood up and left the room briefly. She came back after five minutes.

“What do you think, Thomas?” Minho asked in a low voice, now that the two files were in front of them.

“I’m not sure.” Thomas shook his head slowly and said, “she said before that my name is Mieczysław Stilinski.” Thomas seemed startled by the fact that he actually pronounced it right before he resumed, “but I can’t feel anything from it, you know? It’s not like in the Glade when the name _Thomas_ struck me like a lightning. That name, that name is familiar to me, while the name she just gave me? It’s…”

Thomas didn’t finish it, but both of his friends seemed to understand what he meant.

He shut his eyes and reopened them, one hand stretching up to reach one of the files that labelled _Stilinski.M_.

Minho made a face at the first sight of the name on it.

“Dude, I’d have to say who the hell would name their child like that? It’s almost child-abusing!”

“Haha, very funny.” Thomas said drily.

“Look, Tommy! You even got a babyface!” Newt giggled as he pointed at the picture attached to the file.

“Hey!”

“Whoa! Look what we got, Tommy boy. You’ve been caught at the scene of crime multiple times.” Minho teased.

“With the evidence that I was not responsible for any single one of them.” Thomas argued, “and we’re not even sure if this is me.”

They teased for a couple of more minutes before fell into silence. Only the shuffle of sound indicated that all three of them were reading the file of Mieczysław.

It took them longer every time they turned the page. Prentiss noticed.

Well, it’s because of Thomas. She could see that from the boy’s blank face and others’ worried expressions. She didn’t even need to be a profiler to find out.

It eventually took them a very long time to finish the first file.

As the file was closed, Prentiss noticed Thomas exhaled a shaky breath. He gave his friends a weak smile - well, not a real one, but at least it was a smile – and then picked up the second file with the other two’s acquiescence.

It was then, the door to the interrogation room flew open and revealed JJ’s face.

“Noah Stilinski is here.” JJ said, ventured to glance at Thomas before she continued, “and he seems a little bit excited.”

To say that is quite a euphemism, for the trio all heard a man’s voice outside through the open door. And the said man questioned, loud and somewhat heartbreaking.

“Where is _Stiles_?”

The trio was stunned by the appearance of a new name.

“Where is _my son_?”

The sound of chaotic footsteps was heard, louder and louder.

 _Oh_.

Thomas thought. (Or did he?) All he knew was that his body went still and his mind was blank. He could feel Minho moving a little closer to him, and Newt held his hands tightly. But other than that, he knew nothing.

_Or maybe he didn’t want to know?_

Before Thomas could come up with an answer, a man in his early forties appeared in the doorway, wearing a police uniform.

Thomas heard the man called to him in a shaky voice.

_“Stiles?”_

Thomas stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Merry Chrismas! I know it's been a long time for me to update a new one, apologies for that  
> and thank you for all the patience and kudos and COMMENTS (have I mentioned how much I love comments? well you know now:) I really enjoy reading all the feedback! (tho I'm not really good at replying to them, sorry about that :(  
> anywayyyyys, hope you enjoy the new one! (I used a lot of words and sentences from a translator... let's hope it's not too bad  
> Stay safe and sound! love y'all!

Thomas didn’t make it very far.

As soon as he got out of the interrogation room, he was pinned to the ground by the FBI outside, and this time they put handcuffs on him.

“Hey, kid.” The black agent warned Thomas. He also was the guy who caught Thomas. “Do it again. And I’ll let you what the consequences are. Am I clear?”

Thomas was brought back to the room. He could feel the concerned looks his friends were giving him and their anger at the agent, but right now, the only thing Thomas could notice was Noah Stilinsiki standing at the entrance to the interrogation room.

That man looked in his early forties, but his hair was already half white. His right hand he had reached for Thomas before stopped awkwardly in mid-air due to the boy’s sudden outburst.

Thomas saw the man freeze for a moment and slowly withdrew his hand. And as soon as he realized that the man was gazing at him, Thomas turned his eyes away.

Noah looked at Stiles and felt like something was choking his throat, making it impossible for him to speak. _His son_. Reappeared in front of him after fourteen months of missing. And now he was here. God. Noah could barely breathe.

Noah always knew.

He always knew that Stiles wasn’t in his good shape after that whole fucking Nogitsune thing. He thought about Allison and then blamed himself for it. He woke up screaming and couldn’t go back to sleep. Sometimes he was just staring at the ceiling until dawn. Other times he would grab his jacket in the early morning and go wandering for a few hours in the woods with his Jeep.

At first, Noah, concerned about Stiles’s state, would go with him and stay with him while he wandered into the woods. His son rarely spoke in those situations, so Noah didn’t push him. Every other day, they would go for a walk in the woods. And although Stiles still remained silent, Noah knew that things were getting better. It was slow. Yes. But they _were_ getting better. Until that day came.

As Stiles woke up less often in the night, Noah gradually felt comfortable letting Stiles wander in the woods alone in the wee hours of the morning – usually while Noah was working late (or rather early, in that case) on other cases at the police station. And everyone thought Stiles would be fine. What could happen to him with his father being the sheriff of this town and his friends being the werewolves who saw this area as their territory, right? So, it was a big shock for everyone in the know to realize that Stiles went missing in an early morning, after two months of the Nogitsune incident.

Or more specifically, he was kidnapped.

Noah would have that day engraved in his heart.

He had just gotten home from a night shift. He was exhausted so he decided to eat whatever was left and go to sleep. After eating, he made his way to Stiles’s bedroom in an attempt to check, only out of habit. His son’s bag was sitting on the floor and the bed was a mess. Noah smiled at this, shook his head, yawned and was planning to go back to bed. Then his smile froze on his face as he glanced at his wristwatch and realized that it was already 10 o’clock in the morning, the time of school. And it was Thursday.

Noah took a deep breath, then pulled out his cell phone and called the school. After confirming his identity, the teacher told him that Stiles didn’t show up in school, and she asked him if everything was okay.

Noah didn’t know how he ended up hanging up his phone, his only memory was the abandoned car of his son he found in the middle of the woods where Stiles would normally go when he had trouble sleeping. That blue Jeep was left alone with the doors wide open and no one inside. Noah called the police department, and it was Deputy Parrish who eventually found Stiles’s trampled phone at the edge of the woods near the highway.

They immediately put out an APB, but no one ever found a single trace of Stiles. Scott and the others came to their aid when they realized Stiles had been kidnapped, and those kids used all their spare time to search for clues. The pack, led by Scott, started tracking Stiles’s scent from the woods while Lydia tried to connect every clue they had to see if any supernatural part was involved. Even Chris Argent, who is far away in France, came back after hearing about it, using all his hunter resources to find out what really happened to Stiles. 

No one ever found anything.

The only clues they got were Stiles’s abandoned Jeep and his trampled cellphone. Both showed a sign of struggle. And next to the phone, there were mud traces left by another car. They traced the tracks down the road, only to find one SUV was abandoned hundreds of miles away in an open field where they found traces of a helicopter taking off.

Nosh searched for a match on the SUV’s license plate number almost with desperation, and after that, even their last hope was shattered. The plate number showed the car had been reported stolen several days ago. Their last hope was gone.

After that, fliers of a missing teenager were posted all over the streets of Beacon Hill, but none of the clues about Stiles ever appeared again.

Not until today.

Noah received a phone call at home from the FBI. When the female agent on the phone, who introduced herself as Garcia, told him that his son had been found, the cup that Noah was holding slipped out of his hand. He bought the fastest ticket to the small town where his son was and called Melissa on the way to the airport.

“They found Stiles.” Noah said, “FBI, they say Stiles is with them in a small town in Virginia, and I’m on my way there.”

He heard Melissa take a deep breath which was followed by a sob.

“God, Noah…” he heard Melissa ask hesitantly over the phone, “is he okay? Are _you_ okay?”

Noah was silent for a moment over the question.

“I don’t’ know, Melissa, I don’t know.” he finally said, “but we find him, that’s what really matters, right? And I swear I’ll bring him home this time.”

Noah had also wondered why it was the FBI that called to inform him of Stiles’s whereabouts, but the joy that came with it made the question linger in his mind only for a moment before being ignored. Sitting on the plane, all Noah could think of was that he could finally see Stiles again, after his 14 months of disappearance, he could finally bring his son home.

But what Noah Stilinski definitely didn’t expect was the scene that his son to be led back to the interrogation room in handcuffs before his eyes. He was led out of the interrogation room by one of the agents before he had a chance to question the agents about their actions. He glanced at Stiles once more before exiting, and Noah suddenly felt an unexplained pang of panic when he realized that his boy had intentionally avoided eye contact with him.

“Hi, Mr. Stilinski,” the agent was the first to introduce herself, “I’m Special Agent Emily Prentiss of the BAU, and I’ve been in charge of your son’s investigation for the time leading up to your arrival.

“Hello, agent. Noah Stilinski, sheriff of Beacon Hill.” Noah glanced sideways toward the interrogation room after shaking hands with Prentiss, “May I go in and see my son now, please?”

“Actually, we have something that needs to check with you.”

The hesitant look on Agent Prentiss’s face made Noah twisted inside, he led the agent continue.

“Are you sure you only have one child? I mean, doesn’t your son have a twin brother or something?”

“No.” Noah was confused by her question and the anger that rose from witnessing his son got arrested finally exploded, “My wife and I only have one son. And he’s in there right now and you won’t even let me see him!”

“Please calm down, sir.” Prentiss said, “In fact, our members contacted you as soon as we identified who your son is.”

Noah forced down his anger and wiped his face, gesturing for her to continue.

“However, in the course of our conversations with the boy, we noticed that he didn’t seem to see himself as Mieczysław Stilinski, much less that he was Stiles.”

“What does that mean?” the uneasy feeling in Noah’s heart grew stronger.

“He and his friends insist that his name is Thomas,” Prentiss held Noah’s eyes, her voice soft but unquestioning, “and we found him and his friends at a crime scene. Though there is no evidence that they are involved in the crime, you still need to keep that in mind, in case something would happen. So, we need you to stay calm while you are in.”

Noah looked at Prentiss and then looked at the silent Stiles ( _is he really his Stiles?)_ in the interrogation room. All the anticipation and joy that had been welling up in his heart were all poured down by the coldness rising from his heart.

“Yes, yeah,” Noah answered, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat and said it again, “Yes, that would not be a problem.”

Prentiss watched Noah as the man walking into the interrogation room again, she couldn’t help but noticed that the father’s shoulders had caved in a little more than before. She suddenly regretted that if they were being too reckless to call him this time.

But no one could give her the answer.

She turned toward Garcia’s room to see if she had found any clues about the blond boy, Newt. Behind her, Noah Stilinski closed the door to the interrogation room.


End file.
